


Prison Rendezvous

by royal_loki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Loki, Choking, Forced Orgasm, Hair-pulling, Loki - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Quickies, Rough Sex, Smut, Thor - Freeform, Thor/Loki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royal_loki/pseuds/royal_loki
Summary: Thor sneaks into the dungeons to pay Loki a late night visit. He only has thirty minutes to be with Loki before the guards return. The brothers make sure they don't waste a minute of their precious time together. Less talking, more fucking.





	Prison Rendezvous

Thor waited for the guards to leave their post. It would be only another thirty minutes before the next shift starts. He had more than enough time.

Loki was given the most private cell in the dungeons because he was still royalty, after all. Although the cell was fully furnished and he was provided with his favorite books, the cage still lacked privacy. The transparent, electronic walls would shock any prisoner that dared to test their luck. It was nighttime and all the lights were turned off. Thor walked by all the sleeping prisoners, some snoring loudly as he made his way to the end of the hall.

Loki was alseep on his small cot. A luxury that the other inmates could only wish they had but a prince could not sleep on the cold, hard floor so their mother made sure he was given a bed.

Thor summoned tiny streaks of lighting to his finger tips and brought them to the wall. The loud cracking sound stirred Loki as it glitched the power system and temporarily disabled the cell wall.

“Thor, is that you?” Loki mumbled quietly, still half in his dream.

There was no reply but the large shadow moved closer. It was dark but Loki could easily tell his brother apart from anyone else in the Nine Realms.

Suddenly, he felt Thor’s muscular body climb on top of him.

“You must be truly desperate to-“ Loki’s words were stifled by Thor’s calloused hands covering his mouth. Thor places a gentle kiss on top of his hand where Loki’s lips were on the other side.

“We only have 25 minutes now, let’s not waste them by talking.” Thor whispered quietly to Loki, letting go of his mouth.

It had been weeks since Thor’s last midnight visit to his cell. Weeks since he felt his body pressed up against his own. Weeks since he felt Thor’s large cock bring him to a bittersweet orgasm.

“Brother,” Loki said but didn’t finish. He leaned in and kissed Thor.

They both started frantically removing their clothes. Both of them eager to make the most of their time together. Thor grabbed their stiffened cocks in his large hand and rubbed them together.

Loki was fully awake now. Thor was biting at a nipple as brought his length to his ready hole. He grabbed Loki’s hair with a forcefulness that made Loki gasp.

“Look at my cock as I enter you!” Thor groaned.

Loki watched as Thor’s thick head began to push its way in. He wasn’t slick enough to allow an easy entry but Thor was already moaning from the tightness. Thor kept Loki’s hair in his hand as Loki struggled to adjust. There was no use, he was forced to look down and watch himself be taken.

“Fuck, you feel so good.” Thor moaned as he pushed himself in to the hilt.

Thor licked Loki’s neck as he began to thrust roughly into him, not waiting a second longer to ravish his brother. Loki was panting under him. The hard bucking knocking him off balance and pushing him harder into the bed.

“Ugh, I’m going to cum,” Loki moaned in Thor’s ear as quietly as he could. He didn’t want the other inmates to know. It was bad enough they hurled insults at him for getting special treatment. He didn’t want them to know he was his brother’s little whore as well.

Thor grabbed Loki’s hips to keep him still as he fucked him harder and deeper, hitting his cock against Loki’s sweet spot.

“Thor, please no, I won’t be able to hold it in.” He begged as his brother increased his pace.

“Then don’t hold it in, cum for me.” Thor commanded his writhing brother.

Loki held his breath, afraid that his body will betray him and cause his to scream in ecstasy.

“Cum for me!” Thor hissed louder as he grabbed Loki’s leaking cock and pumped it in rythem with his thrusts.

Loki bit his lip, desperately keeping any sound from espacing.

“Loki!” Thor was getting close to his climax. He grabbed Loki’s throat and choked his brother until Loki was struggling for air. The moment he let go Loki gasped for air and moaned loudly. His orgasm blinding him to any shame he felt just moments earlier.

“Fuck! Ugh, Thor! FUCK!”

Thor loved the sound of Loki screaming his name as he spilled his hot seed into him. As Thor gave him a few more languished thrusts, Loki made a small, sharp dagger appear in his hand and brought it to Thor’s neck.

“Don’t you ever fucking do that again!” Loki warned as Thor’s cock unsheathed itself from his ass and the cum started spilling out of him.

“You know I cum harder when you scream my name.” Thor let out a hoarse chuckle as he went limp on top of Loki.

“You have only a few minutes before that catch you.”

The knife was still pointed at Thor’s neck but Thor didn’t even care. He kissed Loki on his sweaty forehead.

“Let them try, they can’t do anything to me.”

“Yes brother, but they can do something to me.”

“I’d like to see them try.” Thor replied as he slowly got up and lifted his pants from the floor.

“You’re not the one who has to rot away in this filthy dungeon for the rest of your life.” Loki said, playing with the small dagger as Thor got dressed in the dark.

“I know, brother, I am working on a plan to free you without our father knowing.” And with that, Thor smacked Loki’s ass as he used his lightning to disable the walls again.

Loki heard the footsteps of the guards a moment later. _That was a close one_. If Thor was caught then he wouldn’t be able to see him again during their little rendezvous.

Loki smirked to himself in the darkness. _He must really love me if he’s trying to free me behind the Allfather’s back_ , he thought as his brother disappeared into the opaque corridor.


End file.
